The present invention relates to a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to ergonomics, and more particularly to provide a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to health care workers and scavengers conveniently and safely.
Many diseases can be examined by a blood test, such as diabetes, hepatitis, syphilis, and AIDS. However, hepatitis, syphilis, and AIDS can be transmitted by a blood test. Hepatitis and syphilis can be cured by medicine now, but AIDS is still studying right now. Health care workers are susceptible to accidental and potentially infectious needle strikes because of the careless handing of the syringe after use. The resulting mini-accidents caused by an accidental needle strike typically require a blood test for such disease as AIDS and hepatitis. Therefore, avoiding accidental needle strike is very important for health care workers.
After finished of blood sampling, health care workers have to cover the needle cover on the needle and then withdraw in order to avoid health care workers and scavengers or further more other workers impaling themselves.